Solitude
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Naruto selalu mendapati bunga imitasi di mejanya bertambah satu setiap pagi. Dengan hati riang dia menghitung berapa banyak bunga yang ada di sana, lalu melaporkan hasilnya pada Sasuke dan Gaara. Nggak ada seme-uke! adanya Sasuke dan Naruto. Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Naruto terlahir ke dunia ini bersama campuran antara penderitaan dan penyesalan yang akhirnya membuat ibu bayi tak berdosa itu meninggalkan anaknya begitu saja di depan pintu panti asuhan. Sampai anak itu berumur beberapa tahunpun, pihak panti belum bisa mengetahui siapa orang tua aslinya. Tidak mengenal kasih sayang seorang ibu, takdir yang telah di tetapkan Tuhan kepada Naruto seolah telah digariskan dalam kertas kehidupannya menggunakan tinta merah pekat―yang menyerupai hitam―yang tidak bisa di hapus.<p>

* * *

><p>Solitude<p>

By Pearl

* * *

><p>Naruto memanggilnya Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka teman satu panti yang paling dekat dengan Naruto, mereka lahir di tahun yang sama, tapi berbeda bulan. Gaara lebih tua daripada Sasuke, dan Naruto lebih muda dari Sasuke. Tanpa mereka sadari, persamaan nasib-lah yang membuatnya selalu bertiga kemanapun. Mereka tahu, mereka sama-sama kesepian, sama-sama sakit hati karena terbuang, sama-sama belum pernah merasakan bagaimana belaian seorang ibu―ataupun memanggil seorang lelaki dewasa dengan sebutan ayah. Oleh karena itu mereka bertiga mengikat janji untuk menjadi teman selamanya. Atau anak perempuan biasa menyebutnya <em>best friend forever<em>.

* * *

><p>Special fic for Shrine event: Tashoku no Hanabira<p>

Prompt: **Blue Roses**

* * *

><p>Semuanya berawal sejak hari valentine, saat si bocah berambut pirang itu masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Dia menemukan setangkai bunga mawar palsu yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja belajar kamarnya. Dia merasa tidak punya fans selama ini―bahkan teman-teman sepanti lebih sering mengejeknya―tapi dia yakin seratus limapuluh persen bahwa bunga mawar plastik itu memang ditujukan untuknya, bukan milik Sasuke―teman sekamarnya yang memang punya banyak fans dari sananya―yang menggelinding tertiup angin hingga bisa nangkring semanis itu di mejanya. Bukan. Sekalipun bunga ini hanya plastik, terlalu berat untuk diterbangkan angin.<p>

Naruto langsung berlari dengan wajah sumringah keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa bunga plastik misterius yang digenggamnya di tangan kanan, mencari-cari sosok sahabatnya di luar sana. Naruto menemukan bayangan anak laki-laki berambut aneh di ruang baca, segera saja di dekati dan dipamerinya dengan setangkai bunga plastik berwarna biru. Si rambut aneh―Sasuke, menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah mengejek. Karena ada puluhan benda serupa dengan yang ada di genggaman Naruto digeletakkan di kakinya―dibuang.

Hari menjelang sore, ketika si pirang mencari Gaara, si rambut merah dengan tattoo 'cinta' di dahinya. Maksud hati ingin memamerkan setangkai bunga mawar plastik pemberian seseoran-entah-siapa. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat melihat sosok berambut merah yang familiar baginya masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil membawa puluhan cokelat dan bunga mawar asli sepenuh dekapan tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa sedikit―kecil hati.

Mungkin saja… yang memberinya bunga mawar imitasi ini hanya kasihan padanya. Oh, atau pemberinya salah sasaran? Ingin memberikannya pada Sasuke, tapi tidak sengaja meletakkannya di meja Naruto? Tidak tahu. Tidak peduli. Dapat atau tidak hadiah di hari valentine sama sekali tidak berpengaruh dalam hidupnya. Tidak mendapat apapun di hari ini tidak akan membuatnya mati kejang mendadak―pikirnya-setengah-pasrah―Naruto menyibakkan selimutnya lebih awal satu jam hari itu. Membawa segala perasaan enegnya ke dalam mimpi.

Esok paginya, mata biru langit milik Naruto menyipit-nyipit tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Berkali-kali dikucek, tapi bayangan dua bunga mawar imitasi berwarna biru itu masih ada. Ada yang memberinya bunga―lagi. Dia sampai-sampai harus membangunkan Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas di kasur empuknya untuk memastikan bahwa dua tangkai mawar ini bukanlah sebuah lelucon.

"Ini serius!" Kata Naruto histeris saat dia benar-benar yakin bahwa dua bunga mawar itu bukan khayalannya.

Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan dengusan kesal. Kaki putihnya dinaikkan lagi ke atas ranjang, kedua tangannya menarik selimut yang tersibak―lebih tepatnya disibakkan Naruto―untuk menutupi badannya yang mengigil karena hawa pagi yang mendekati beku.

"Ini keajaiban!"

"Jangan berlebihan, Dobe." Kedua matanya memberat dan mengatup cepat, namun Sasuke membukanya kembali ketika Naruto melompat ke atas kasurnya dan membuatnya terguncang hebat.

"Apa maumu!"

"Ini adalah keajaiban bulan Februari, 'Suke!" Naruto mengguncang bahu Sahabatnya.

"Keajaiban dari Hongkong? Itu hanya bunga mawar, bodoh. Mawar plastik."

"Tapi aku belum pernah dapat mawar sebelumnya."

"Sekarang sudah dapat 'kan?"

"―Ya! Dapat d u a ! Dan mawar itu tidak mungkin membelah dirinya ataupun berfragmentasi! Jadi kesimpulannya…" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar, "…seseorang itu memberiku lagi."

"Hah! Berisik!" Sasuke merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang busa di bawahnya.

"―Kau hanya iri, 'Suke! Aku benar 'kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak…"

"―ngaku saja deh!"

"Tsk! _Urusai, dobe_."

Esoknya lagi, esoknya lagi, dan beberapa kemudian, Naruto selalu mendapati bunga imitasi di mejanya bertambah satu. Tapi dia masih tidak tahu identitas si pemberi. Semuanya tersusun begitu rapih hingga si pirang tidak bisa menemukan celah sedikitpun untuk mengungkap siapa yang menaruh mawar itu di mejanya setiap pagi. Dengan hati riang dia selalu menghitung berapa banyak bunga yang ada di mejanya, lalu melaporkan hasilnya pada Sasuke dan Gaara.

Hal itu terus berlangsung, sampai pada suatu pagi rumor yang begitu mengejutkan datang dari mulut-mulut tak bertanggung jawab anak-anak panti yang sok tahu.

"Ada salah satu dari kita yang akan diambil oleh pengusaha hebat!" Kata seorang perempuan berambut hitam kusam di bawah pohon ek.

"Siapa? Siapa? Apakah Sasuke-kun?" mulut yang lain menimpali.

Anak perempuan berambut kusam mengangguk, "umm… benar sekali!"

"Sudah kuduga! Dia memang pintar, sih…"

"Wajar saja, kalau Sasuke aku tidak heran." Celetuk anak lelaki yang mempunyai rambut coklat tua.

"Iya."

"Kau dapat berita itu dari mana?" tiba-tiba Naruto datang―dengan wajah yang tidak bisa didefinisikan dengan kata-kata―berkata pelan, tapi lebih terdengar seperti mengancam.

"Ah… ano…" anak perempuan yang berambut hitam kusam itu tergagap, "―sebenarnya aku menguping saat nona Tsunade mengatakannya pada Sasuke-kun."

Naruto terdiam. Baru kali itu Naruto hanya diam ketika menghadapi suatu.

Hanya dalam waktu singkat saja, rumor yang amat ditakuti Naruto menjadi kenyataan. Sasuke benar-benar akan meninggalkan panti untuk diadopsi seorang pengusaha kaya bernama Hatake Kakashi, Naruto tidak tahu siapa orang itu, yang jelas pasti hartanya sangat banyak dan tidak akan habis dihamburkan tujuh turunan. Naruto tahu, cepat dan lambat mereka akan pergi meninggalkan panti untuk menjalani hidup baru yang lebih layak bersama orang-orang baik di luar sana. Tapi kenapa yang pertama harus Sasuke, dan harus sekarang? Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat… jangan sekarang… tapi nanti… nanti… nanti―

―Jangan Sasuke.

Naruto tidak pernah lagi menghitung jumlah bunga mawar di mejanya pagi itu, seolah kehilangan selera.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto dan Sasuke bertingkah aneh, Gaara yang paling merasakan perbedaan itu di antara kedua sahabatnya. Naruto yang biasanya berisik, kini lebih memilih diam saat makan siang, ataupun saat mereka melakukan proses belajar mengajar. Sedangkan Sasuke, lebih memilih menyendiri di ruang baca sesering mungkin. Bahkan Gaara pernah tidak melihat rambut anehnya selama sehari penuh. Bocah merah itu jadi merasa serba salah.<p>

Jika memang benar semua keanehan sahabatnya dikarenakan kepergian Sasuke beberapa hari lagi….

…entahlah. Gaara tidak mau berkomentar apa-apa. Rasa sedih dan kehilangan teman pastinya Gaara rasakan, tapi tidak tahu terdorong oleh apa―Gaara merasa Naruto jauh lebih sedih ketika Sasuke pergi dari panti. Dia hanya mampu menyemangati Naruto dari dalam hati yang dia keluarkan melalui isyarat; senyuman kecil setiap pagi di kelas berhitung.

Detik itu, Gaara mulai kahilangan dua teman terbaiknya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Acara diam-diaman berlangsung terus menerus, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak ada yang mau mengalah untuk bicara terlebih dahulu. Gengsi mereka yang setinggi hidung membuatnya tak bersapa sama sekali selama dua minggu. Sasuke tetap beridam diri di ruang bacanya. Naruto lebih memilih melamun di kamarnya yang selalu kosong sambil memandangi tumpukan mawar biru di mejannya yang makin hari semakin bertambah banyak. Sedangkan Gaara sekarang lebih sering bermain dengan Kiba, teman sekamarnya yang tidak tega melihat Gaara sendirian. Persahabatan mereka sudah ada di ujung jurang.<p>

Sudah dua hari ini Naruto tidak melihat Sasuke, di lubuk hatinya terbersit pikiran bahwa Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkan panti dan tinggal bersama pengusaha kaya raya itu. Ketakutan itu membuat si pirang kesetanan sambil membuka-buka lemari pakaian Sasuke, dan memastikannya tetap di sana. Hingga pada suatu pagi Naruto mendapati seluruh lemari Sasuke kosong, karena barang-barangnya telah dipindahkan pada koper besar yang berdiri di samping ranjang Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak ada. Kalau hanya untuk melihat barang-barang itu sudah di-_pack_, harusnya Naruto tidak bangun pagi itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Tidur Naruto dikejutkan oleh suara deritan pintu kayu kamarnya yang terbuka, lalu masuklah seseorang dengan langkah kaki tunggal yang terdengar sangat halus. Sasuke.<p>

Hari ini Naruto membolos semua kelas. Gaara sempat datang ke kamarnya untuk memastikan, tapi Naruto pura-pura tidur. Rasanya tidak ada tenaga ataupun kemauan untuk bangun dan beraktivitas hari itu. Karena kopor-kopor besar di kamarnya jauh lebih menarik dipandangi daripada harus masuk kelas berhitung Kurenai-sensei.

Bohong―jika dibilang memandangi koper itu menarik. Dia hanya menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Suara deritan ranjang terdengar. Dan Naruto tahu dengan jelas, yang berderit itu ranjang miliknya.

"Boleh tidur di sampingmu?" Empat kata pertama dari Sasuke setelah dua minggu bungkam. Empat kata pendek yang berhasil membuat dada Naruto bergejolak.

Naruto bergeser, kemudian menaruh guling di antara mereka sebagai pembatas. Tidak tahu apa tujuannya.

Sasuke mendengus, namun tetap saja berbaring di samping Naruto tanpa suara.

Mereka berdua diam, tenggelam dalam lautan pikirannya masing-masing. Hanya suara jarum jam yang terdengar di telinga keduanya. Hening.

Naruto memakukan pandangannya pada langit-langit kamar mereka berdua―tidak, tapi―tak lama lagi akan menjadi kamarnya sendiri. Begitu pula Sasuke.

'_Apa kau akan pergi Sasuke?'_

Naruto menelan kalimat itu bersama ludahnya.

'_Kenapa?'_

…menelannya ke dalam kerongkongan.

'_Jangan pergi.'_

―menyimpannya jauh di dalam hati.

"Sasuke…." Sedetik setelahnya, Naruto memejamkan mata. Entah harus senang, bangga, atau menyesal saat akhirnya Naruto memanggil nama sahabatnya.

"Hm?" balas Sasuke singkat, seperti biasanya.

"Aku ingin tidur…" Naruto berkata pelan, "oyasumi." Bibirnya jelas bergetar hebat saat mengatakannya.

"Hm,"

Kemudian Naruto mengatupkan matanya yang berat. Bukan karena dia mengantuk, bukan. Tapi karena suatu benda cari yang mulai menggenangi matanya memaksa keluar jika dia tidak cepat menutup matanya. Namun terlambat, benda itu telah meleleh dan membuat sungai kecil di pipi Naruto. Mengalir, turun ke bawah, merembes di bantal penyangga kepalanya. Dalam waktu singkat, sungai kecil itu telah berubah menjadi kucuran deras. Si pirang memangis, tanpa isakan, tanpa cegukan. Dan Sasuke mengetahuinya.

Tangan putih milik Sasuke menelusup ke bawah guling pembatas antara dirinya dan Naruto, ketika Sasuke menamukan tangan yang terkepal kuat, dia menggenggamnya. Kemudian obsidian itu tertutup oleh kelopak putih, menyusul Naruto yang beberapa menit lalu sudah terlebih dulu menutup matanya. Tapi sebelumnya, Naruto sempat mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu.

"…maaf."

Mereka tidur, dengan tangan-tangan yang saling menggenggam. Sampai pagi. Sampai sungai kecil di pipi Naruto mongering.

Ketika Naruto bangun, Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Ranjang di sebelah ranjangnya sudah tertata rapi dengan seprei yang baru diganti. Kopor-kopor besar yang kemarin masih berdiri di samping ranjang Sasuke kini sudah hilang. Meja belajar Sasuke sudah rapih, tidak ada buku sama sekali. Sasuke sudah pergi.

Dengan tubuh yang seluruhnya bergetar, Naruto melangkah limbung ke arah meja belajarnya. Dia mendapati seluruh mawar biru miliknya hilang, sebagai gantinya ada setangkai mawar berwarna gelap yang tergeletak di sana. Mawar hitam.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, Naruto terduduk di lantai kamarnya. Sasuke pergi, meninggalkan setangkai bunga mawar berwarna hitam. Tanpa pesan apapun. Hari itu, Tuhan telah menunjukkan kuasanya melalui hal yang disebut takdir. Naruto bertanya; bisakah dia bertemu Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya?

.

* * *

><p>Owari<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Prompt (yang sebenarnya): **Blue Roses**** & Black Roses**

Fic pertama di tahun 2012! Rasanya seneng banget… akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan karya ini berkat the power of kepepet. Dan… halo, yang sedang baca di sana. Tulis di page review supaya aku tahu komentarmu tentang fic ini seperti apa. Lalu, jangan protes kalau ternyata aku nyelipin black rose di akhir cerita *senyum tanpa dosa*


End file.
